While working with students who are blind or have visual impairments, conveying spatial concepts can be difficult. These students cannot follow linear progressions without assistance. For example, understanding that place value columns must remain constant can be difficult to grasp without seeing it laid out with one number under the other. Hence, keeping track of multi-step problems as simple as multiplication or division up to and including differential equation is unrealistic if the student cannot follow the progression.
Accordingly, tracking movement or visualizing unseen concepts prove difficult to learn. Students with spatial difficulties may also exhibit tendencies where the learning area is difficult to move within.
One specific example of the difficulty in conveying spatial concepts is found when using the Nemeth Code for Braille mathematics wherein students write problems for fractions in the format of ⅓×⅕=. This arrangement is problematic in that it fails to convey the spatial concept for teachers to give directions such as “now, multiply straight across, both top and bottom.”
In all areas of education, conveying spatial concepts to blind or visually impaired students can be difficult. And yet, many fundamental principles are built on conceptualizing basic spatial concepts. For example, dimensional analysis is a fundamental spatial concept which must be conceptualized in the art of math and science.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system that overcomes the significant shortcomings of as exemplified hereinabove.